The Imperfections Of Being Perfect
by ABlinkOfTheEye
Summary: Bella Alice and Emmett are used to being perfect and getting anything they want. Thats until the new kids come and seem to be immune to thier charms. Its now these siblings mission to make the new kids fall for them. They just didnt expect to fall too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight. But the plot is all my own.**

**By the way, this is a remake of a previous story, I wanted more detail and to make it better. I love reviews too!**

Waking up with a pounding migraine was just adding another spice to the spoiled rotten meat of my life. The world seemed to think it made everything all better, but I don't. The party last night had become completely and utterly out of control and there were kids and beer cans all over the floor. But since it was said that Alice had thrown the party, I was out of the clearing. Just as I was starting to get up off the living room floor I felt something hit the back of my head with a loud thud, well loud to me. I turned around to see Emmett, my big bear of a brother, standing about ten feet away from me with a gigantic smile plastered on his face.

"Dude, if the rents come home and see the house like this, you guys are in deep shit." He said with a mock sad look on his face and quickly burst into laughter.

"Dude." I said mocking the way he says dude. "I know, but since this was Alice's party, I'm no where near responsible. But since you're the oldest and supposedly in charge…" I let my words hang in the air until he caught onto what I was saying. I watched as the realization slowly came over his face. His expression started with happiness, then confusion, then turned to realization, then shock, and ended with anger.

"You! But! Alice! No! Damn! No! But! Clean! Now!" He screamed incoherently in the middle of the room. With the boom of his voice, everyone in the room woke up with, I'm sure, a killer hang over. Groans and moans traveled throughout the room. I figured it was time to finally get up and get the rest of the school's population out of my house. I ran as fast as possible to the second story and walked to the first door. I opened the door and pounded on the walls until everyone was awake and out of the room. I continued until everyone was heading to the first floor.

I walked down the stairs too and found Alice and Emmett in the kitchen looking frantically through the cupboards and drawers. They were obviously searching for something and, by the looks of it, that something was quite important.

"What are you two doing?" I questioned as I sat myself in one of our cherry wood stools next to the island.

"Were trying to find the maids number!" Alice told me after pulling her head out of a drawer. I thought about letting them scramble around just a little bit longer but I also thought about how mom and dad would be home in about three hours.

"It's on the fridge guys, not that hard to find." I swear sometimes if you put these two together, they wouldn't even be able to screw a light bulb in. They both turned at the same time to see that indeed, the card was a magnet on the right side of our fridge. Idiots.

Emmett called the maid service and told them what needed to be done. After hanging up Emmett informed us that the maids promised to be here in twenty minutes and would finish in an hour and a half. Perfect. Since I knew that after that party I couldn't look too well, I bounced up the stairs to my amazing room on the third floor.

I opened my door and to no surprise, nothing seem to be touched. Anyone and everyone that ever attended one of the famous Swan parties knew my room was completely off limits. They could have their fun in any part of the house, excluding my room. My room was a painted a soft sea foam green with light purple sponge prints all over the walls. Right in front of my door was a giant window, with sea foam green curtains, that looked over the forest and ,in the distance, a small creek. My bed was located on the left side of the room. It was queen sized and extremely high. My comforter is baby blue with light purple sponge prints on it, just like my walls. On the right of my bed is a white night stand that had my alarm clock and my baby blue light, for when I read at night, on it. Above my bed are shelves and shelves of CD's. On the right of the window is my two cherry wood bookcases. On the right wall was where my 64" plasma TV was hung. I had four bean bag chairs in front of my TV that were all either a shade of green, purple, or blue. On the left and right of the TV is where my DVD collection is at. On the wall, that also held the door I was holding onto, was a door leading to my bathroom and another door right next to it leading to my closet. My closet was filled with every fashion from any country at almost anytime, thanks to Alice. And my bathroom was a lavender color with black granite counters and cherry wood cabinets.

I walked over to my exquisite bathroom so I could take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day. So far I don't have any plans but it's almost guaranteed I will the moment I get out of the shower. I turned on my shower and my radio turned on and played one of my favorite songs.

I looked in the mirror quickly before undressing to check what I looked like. Although last night was crazy and I had passed out on the living room floor, I still looked amazing. My dress, which was strapless, higher than mid-thigh, and a shimmery dark teal color, was a little ruffled, but otherwise still perfect. My dark brown hair was no longer curly, but instead was wavy and still gorgeous. My make up was a little smeared. I took one last look and stripped down.

I stepped into the burning hot shower and felt all of my muscles relax. I started to sing the lyrics to Tiffany Blews by Fall Out Boy. I grabbed my expensive, and foreign, strawberry shampoo and lathered my hair with it. Then I used my pink grapefruit face wash and scrubbed my face to discard all of the make up that was left over from last night. The song changed to ZZZZ by The Cab. I then washed off my face and washed out my hair. I put in my matching strawberry conditioner. I then shaved and used my strawberry body wash. After I was completely clean I turned of the shower and grabbed my towel.

My stereo started to play throughout my whole bathroom. I had had the stereo put in when I was thirteen years old and it had surround sound in both my bathroom and my bedroom. It would change rooms when I opened a door.

I dry myself and then travel into my closet to choose my outfit for the day. My closet is separated into categories. I have sections for tight t-shirts, baggy t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, jeans, shorts, skirts, sweats, jackets, sweaters, and shoes. Since Forks, Washington is basically the rainiest place in the continental U.S, I have an excessive amount of jeans and jackets.

I searched through my clothes until I found the perfect outfit for today. I decided on a pair of dark Cali Destroyed Flare jeans from Hollister and a black graphic tee from Aeropostale. I chose a purple cami from Aeropostale to wear under my shirt and a pair of low top purple converse too.

I got dressed as Girls Do What They Want by The Maine came on my stereo. I sang the song as I finished off my look with a silver tiffany bracelet that I had received from a friend about three years ago.

I threw my towel into my dirty laundry basket and started on my make up and hair. I looked in my mirror and began to study my looks. Out of my siblings, I looked the most like our mother Renee. Renee had died when Alice and I were eight and Emmett was nine. She had died in a car crash when she was on her way back from the store. She'd gone to the store to pick up Alice cough medicine. I think Alice sometimes blames herself for our mother's death.

I didn't want to think about Renee anymore. That was nine years ago and I know I cant live in the past. Anyway, I have brown hair with shades of red that are pretty subtle except when I'm in a lot of sunlight. My hair goes down to the middle of my back and is naturally wavy. I have doe like chocolate brown eyes that are probably my best feature. My skin is pale and clear of all blemishes. I am about 5'4 and am skinny with curves in all the perfect places. Though I'm a very gorgeous girl and am told almost all the time, I've never let my beauty change who I am inside.

I blow dried my hair and let it stay wavy. I through on just some mascara and eyeliner with a smudge of lip gloss. Since it's Saturday and I don't have any plans made yet, I want to be as natural as possible. That reminded me that I should probably check my phone to see if anyone has texted me yet. I picked up my black enV2 and checked to see what I have.

It read:

_6 Text Messages_

That is nothing abnormal. The first was from Jessica.

_Hey wanna do anything today?_

I decided I wasn't in the mood for her obnoxious ways today so I didn't even reply back. The second one was from Mike.

_Hello beautiful. Dinner tonight?_

This kid asked me out on a daily basis and I've always given him the boot. Since I'm in a good mood today I guess I'll say yes.

_Sure why not. Where?_

The third was from Angela, one of the only sane people out of my group of friends. She was basically the only person who really knew things about me.

_I'm thinking a movie today. At 4:15 there's Dance Flick. Yes? No?_

A movie sounded good if it was Angela. I pressed the reply button and told her a movie sounded good and asked if she wanted to invite anyone else. I read the fourth text was from Ben, Angela's secret crush.

_Hey Bella, I was wondering if you could help me out with something._

I replied by telling him I would do anything for him. The fifth and sixth messages were chain messages from Jessica and Mike so I just opened and closed those. Since my outfit for today was fine for a movie I chose to just go downstairs. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and climbed down the stairs.

As I went down the stairs I saw some girls cleaning one of our many guest bedrooms that seemed to have been destroyed by our many party guests. I also walked past Alice's room where she was probably getting ready for the day's activities. As I glided past Emmett's room all I heard was shooting and yelling, which I assumed was one of his video games.

Once I was at the bottom floor I headed into the kitchen to make Alice, Emmett, and myself breakfast. I checked the time to see it was 11:30 and I had taken a hour long shower. I searched through the cabinets and fridge until I had all the ingredients for waffles, bacon, and eggs. I grabbed all the necessary tools and began to cook. I put slices of bacon into the microwave and put the waffle batter into the waffle griddle. At the same time as these were cooking I started to make sunny side up eggs.

Just as I was putting all of the food on the table, both Alice and Emmett showed up to the kitchen. They made noises that indicated they were hungry and my meal looked delicious. I poured three glasses of orange juice and three glasses or milk and set them on the table. They knew this meant they were allowed to dive in.

Emmett, like usual, ate like a savage beast, while Alice ate with manners and delicacy. I ate just like my sister since it is how we were raised by Renee. I thought back to my mom as we ate. Renee was always an outspoken and wild woman. She was loved by everyone she knew and she loved everyone back. She had been a fifth grade school teacher. Alice and Emmett had more of our mother's personality while I was more of the laid back one. Emmett had been the most affected by our mother's death since he was older at the time.

"Thanks Bells, that was amazing as always." Emmett had eaten most of the food on the table in twenty minutes flat. He flashed me a smile and started to pick up all of his dishes and put them in the sink. That was our deal, I cook, my siblings clean up. Once he was done cleaning up his portion he bounded back up the stairs to go play his games.

"Thank you Bella. It was delicious like usual." She got up out of her seat and picked up all of her dishes. I heard her put them in the sink while I stayed in my seat, staring at my food. I decided I was finished and left all my dishes on the table for Alice to get to. I headed into our living room and found that a couple of maids had traveled into this room. I knew from experience that they started from the top and worked their way down so I figured they were almost down.

"Good morning Miss Swan." One of the ladies smiled my way and I politely smiled back at her.

"Good morning, thank you for all the help this morning."

She replied with a quick, "No problem.", and returned to her work. The girl looked to be in her twenties and had long black hair that was tied into a tight pony tail. Poor girl probably hated my family because of the way we lived, most people did.

It was about 12:30 and my parents would be back in about a hour. I pulled out my phone to see who had texted me back. There was one from Mike that said:

_Sweet. I'll pick you up at eight. Work for you?_

I sent him a message back saying:

_That's a little late don't you think? I'm going to a movie with Angela at 4:15 so maybe at 6 you can meet me over there and we can go to Green House instead?_

The next one was from Angela telling me she invited Jessica, great I do have to deal with her today, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Kate, and Ben. I told her that it would all work and I would pick her up at 4.

"All done." The maid had taken me out of my own little social world. I looked over at the girl and smiled. I went over to the coffee table that had the money that Emmett had left there. I handed over the money and the girls began to clean up everything they had used to clean the house.

I closed the door after the girls and locked it. I then headed up to Alice's room to hang with her until my parents came home. As I arrived at Alice's door I heard the TV on. I knocked on the door and only two seconds later a small pixie like girl slammed open the door.

"Hello! Okay so I got a text from Angela saying you Ben, Eric, Lauren gross, Jessica, Kate and Tyler are all going to the movies. Mind if I join?!" Alice practically screamed in my face.

Alice is only about 4'11 and about the cutest person most people ever see. She's basically a little pixie. She has short spiky black hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She is also skinny just like me. She was always very energetic and knew how to make anyone happy.

"Sure why not. Is Emmett coming too?"

"I don't know, let me check. EMMETT ARE YOU COMING TO THE MOVIES WITH US?!!" Alice screamed in her high pitched soprano voice that carried throughout the house. I don't like when they start yelling, Alice has her high pitched voice while Emmett has his-

"YEAH LETS DO THIS!" He has his loud booming voice. I glared straight at my sister and she gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, wanna watch some TV?" I gave her one last glare and then walked past her and slammed myself onto her bed. I looked around her room and chuckled like I ways do. Her room was just as large as mine and was a bright pink and blue. She had a California King bed in the middle of her room. She also had an enormous vanity and an extremely large closet. I glanced at the TV to see that Alice had it turned on MTV and a re-run of Rock of Love: Tour Bus was on.

"You can change it if you want, I'm still not done with my hair." Alice told me in a quiet voice and walked over to the large mirror. I watched the show for half an hour and finally the torture was over. I'm so glad my parents had raised my sister, brother, and I with manners and values unlike these girl's parents. Luckily, a better show turned on, TRL. The countdown began with the number ten song, The Climb by Miley Cyrus. I heard, from the corner of the room, Alice singing the lyrics to the song.

As I was sitting on her bed, Alice threw a brush towards me indicating that my hair needed to be brushed. After I was done I tossed the brush back and walked over to her vanity to check my appearance. Of course I still looked fine, since I hadn't really done much yet, except cook. It was as I was walking back to the bed and 3oh!3's Don't Trust Me started to play, that I heard the garage door start to open.

Me and Alice glanced at each other and rushed to the first floor. It was from there that I saw my father's black Bugatti Veyron pull into the garage. Emmett came bouncing down the stairs and jumped onto the couch almost breaking it. The door from the garage opened and out stepped my father, Charlie, and my stepmother Tanya.

**Haha sorry but I have to keep you reading more don't I? So just to let you know, it's an all human story. All outfits are on my profile. Reviews are appreciated. =]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for it being such a long wait, but with moving and finals and whatnot the last few months have kind of hectic, but I'm sure you really don't care. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot. =]]**

"Hey kids! How was your weekend?" My dad said absent mindedly while looking around the house to check for any damage. Since our mother's death and Charlie's remarriage, Charlie didn't really pay much attention to us anymore, only about his house and his appearance. While my mother was still alive my father was the best dad a kid could ever have. He went to every one of Alice's ballet shows, Emmett's baseball games, and my volleyball games. He supported us in everything we did, and we loved him for that. When Renee died, I believe a little piece of Charlie died too.

"Our weekend was fantastic daddy! How was yours?" Alice glided over to Charlie to give him a hug but, of course, it was not returned. I think even Charlie blames Alice for Renee dying.

"Oh our weekend was just wonderful. First we went snowboarding and then we went to the most amazing restaurant. Oh and we had the most fantastic room, it was a suite!" Tanya's high pitched voice butted in.

After Renee died, my father was single for about three years. It was when Alice and I were eleven and Emmett was twelve that Tanya moved to Forks and met Charlie. They dated for two years and then Charlie popped the question. A year later they got married in Cancun, Mexico. That was three years ago and my siblings and I still haven't warmed up to the woman. It was mostly because we all figure that Tanya is just after our father's money.

Charlie is one of the best lawyer's in America, so of course he makes a large amount of money. I will never understand why we live in Forks though. Forks is a small town where it constantly rains and it has an extremely small population. Barely anyone from Forks ever needed my father's expertise, but yet, we remain here.

"Yeah it was wonderful. So I'll be in my office kids. If you need anything you can find me in there." Charlie told us as he went up the stairs to his office. Charlie was always in there while Tanya did whatever, I never paid any attention. Before Charlie made it up all the way I decided to inform him on our plans for today.

"Hey dad, we're going to the movies today, then I have a date. Be back whenever." His only reply was a mumble to himself and a loud grunt. It was times like these that I really missed my mom.

"Well kids I'm going to go out with the girls today so I guess-"

"Bye." All three of us cut her off and my and Alice walked over to the couch. Emmett flipped on some sports channel that was talking about some football game that was coming up on Monday. Emmett remained on the couch while I sat on the love seat and Alice sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"So did you here about the new kids that are coming to town?" Alice asked Emmett and I, and in response we both shushed her. I was interested in who was playing and what the odds are.

"But this is really important! I hear they're really good looking."

"Oh come on there is no way the Cardinals will go to the Superbowl! That's just plain impossible!"

"I don't know Emmett, they're doing pretty good this season. I bet they do make it." I gave Emmett an evil glare indicating that I wanted to bet.

"I'm on. Fifty." That is absolutely nothing in this family.

"That's nothing Emmett, I say" I took a quick pause to intensify the moment and continued, "Three hundred, and the loser has to go on a shopping trip with Alice." Emmett just grimaced and threw out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and turned back to the game. We watched for another five minutes and suddenly the show was paused. Me and Emmett looked at each other first and then at Alice.

"Okay one, I find it extremely insulting when a shopping trip with me is a punishment for one of your guys' stupid bets. And two, I want you to listen to me about the new kids. Its super important." Well that was different. I mean Alice gets mad, but she's never been irritated like that before.

"Alice, are you sure the new kids want everyone talking about them. I wouldn't want rumors going around before I even start school." Emmett expressed his feelings with a straight face. What's up with everyone today?

"Emmett's right Alice, which kind of amazes me. No offense."

"None taken."

"Your right Bella. But I was just going to tell you their names and what they look like and how they're related. Gosh! What kind of person do you take me for, another Jessica?" She said back and we all laughed at that.

"Alright just tell us about them already." I told her trying to get this done with so I can watch the rest of the show.

"Okay they're the Cullen's. They are all adopted. And they're all supposed to be really gorgeous. First there's Rosalie and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. And her younger brother is Jasper. He has blonde hair and blue eyes too. Then there's their Edward and he has like orange-brown hair and green eyes. And I guess they're all adopted. Then there's Esme, the mother, who has brown hair and brown eyes. And then there's Carlisle, aka Dr. Cullen. And he has blonde hair and blue eyes. And the kids come to school on Monday." Alice said it all in about one breath. That was a lot of information.

"Oh and Rosalie is in your grade Emmett. And Jasper and Edward will be in our grade." Okay that was a lot to take in.

"Sweet another girl for the Emmett Master!" Emmett shouted and pumped his fists.

"In your dreams Emmett, who would want to date you?" I asked and laughed at his stupidity. Goodness Emmett is just one big idiot. He has curly brown hair and dark brown eyes and looks just like a pro-wrestler.

"Oh I don't know, just about the whole human population." I just laughed at Emmett and played the TV. They continued to talk about how the Broncos and the Raiders would be playing on Monday and who they predicted would when. It soon came to a commercial and when the show came back it was talking about baseball, which isn't really a sport I'm into. So I decided to go up to my room and listen to some music.

Once I was in my room I grabbed my remote of my night stand and fell onto my bed. I turned on my stereo and Unwinding Cable Car blasted through the speakers. It's a peaceful song so I kept it on. I began to sing the lyrics.

_Emotive like an unwinding cable for voices,Buts its the choices that make us who we your own season have burn those new leaves self-absorbed, you've seem to ignore,The prayers that have already come is the correlation of salvation and love._

I turned over and set my alarm clock to wake me up at 3:30 and then began to fall asleep. The darkness over took me half way through Shoot Down The Stars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brinngg I can feel you Brinngg The fan blades Brinngg is never cold_

I woke to the combination of my alarm clock and my stereo. Breathing was the song that was now playing. This used to be my favorite song when Emmett went away to football camp for two weeks. That had been some of the worst weeks of my life. I had thought I would be glad to not have him around the week before, but I was proven wrong once he did leave.

I slowly climbed out of my bed and headed into my bathroom to fix myself up. I looked into the mirror to see that my mascara was a little smeared and my hair was in a giant knot. I got out my make up wipes and washed off all the screwed up make up. And then I took out my make up and fixed it. Then I pulled out a brush and brushed through the disaster area I call my hair. I guess I'll just let it stay down like I had originally planned. My shirt had wrinkled so I guess I'll change my outfit.

I went into my closet and chose a pair of yellow short, a dark pink tank, and a colorful jacket all from Wet Seal. And I paired it all with a pair of colorful Vans.

Once I was completely dressed I took one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs to get Alice and Emmett, and then go and pick up Angela.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible. Bella's new outfit is on my profile. =]] Basically this is just a filler and the next one will be a filler too. Then it will get interesting. =]]**


End file.
